


A Moth to a Flame Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Badboy!Jensen Ackles, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: Jared Padalecki’s going places. Jensen Ackles is definitely not. What happens when the boys get paired together for a major project worth almost half their grade? With Jensen refusing to do a thing and Jared desperate to do well, one of two things can happen. Their opposing personalities can clash in a serious way, or they may can discover things about themselves—and each other—they never saw coming.





	A Moth to a Flame Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunriseRose1023](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713814/chapters/28995210)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/14749.html)

_**Banner:**_  


**_Prompt:_**  



End file.
